


Shiny

by johanirae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The Niffler likes shiny things. And the newest addition to Newt's team is VERY shiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming a post movie setting where Credence is taken in by Newt and now helps out around Newt's Zoo.

  
  
  



End file.
